ReBorn
by meiscool2
Summary: There are no stories that I could find on Tom Marvolo Riddel, but he fasinates many. His life, his story, his reasons, and his ways, because there is only power and those to weak to seak it. A bunch of Randome moments from his twisted life. Enjoy!


Sometimes I ask myself, why do I do it.

I give you

**Re-Born**  
The untold story of Tom Marvolo Riddel's Past  
Enjoy

Sometimes I ask myself, why do I do it? What's the point? But then I realize, that maybe, just maybe, this madness is driven, by something deep inside. A flame of hatred that still burns against my father, my mother, and my grandparents. I lie awake now, pondering the thought that maybe, just maybe, I may truly be a monster, cruel and evil, driven to promote these ideas and fantasies that I have for the world merely because I have nothing else to do, because I am merely bored. But then again, the prospect of dyeing scares me, and so I simply must live. As the muggles say, "Power corrupts, but ultimate power is kind of cool." So I'll deal with the consequences later.

_-Voldemort's Diary, the last entry, 1997_

Tom, I hate that name!! I bloody hell hate that name, WHY MUST IT BE MINE?! But none the less, I shall dispose of it. Destroy it and cast it far away from me, as soon as I figure out how. But none the less, I still have to walk into Hogwarts bearing this accursed name. But dare I say it? Oh woe is me. Woo. That was really weak sounding, maybe I should change it, humm… how do you erase ink? I must learn a spell for that. Wait! I just had one of my very common strokes of genies, I will change my name! But to what?

_-Tom Riddle's Diary, August 31__st__ 1926_

_Brrrriiiinnnnggggg! Brrrriiiinnnnngggg!_

"What is that annoying sound?"

"Oh, it's you."

"Just shut up!"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU STUPID ALARM CLOCK!"

"God damn it! What is your problem?" my hand flew down and smacked the clock hard on the face, sending it crashing down off the table.

"What are you doing ringing at this un-godly hour" I mumbled into my pillow, before drifting back to sleep.

"Tom," someone cooed.

"You-who, Tom, time to get up."

"Tom!

"TOM! Get up boy or you'll miss your train!" Mrs. Cole shrieked, making me jump at least a mile.

"What the bloody hell are you waking me up for woman!" I scream back.

"Tom, watch your language young man! If you didn't have to leave in ten minutes to catch your train to go to school, I'd make you wash your mouth out with soap! NOW UP" and with that the covers were thrown unceremoniously off of me, and I was engulfed in cold. Mrs. Cole threw clothes at me then said that I better be downstairs in ten minuets, or I wasn't going to school.

XXX

The train ride there was long, but Tom really didn't mind. As the scenery changed and blurred so did the mood on the train. He took a deep breath and looked out of the compartments empty window, kids not much older than him were running from compartment to compartment, laughing and having fun.

BANG!

"Ahhhh!" someone screamed, they were suddenly suspended upside down in midair dangling by there ankle. A group of 5th year boys stood a few feet away, one of them had there wand pointed at the kid in the air. A group of admirers were standing on the sidelines cheering on the gang of boys. Suddenly Tom knew who was in charge, and what was going to change.

The compartment door slid open, interrupting Tom in mid thought as two boys made their way into the compartment. One was tall, skinny, very pale, and quick looking. He had on brand new robes, and wore a dignified smirk after looking over tom's battered clothes. With his blonde hair cropped short he resembled one of those actors on the covers of the magazines on the paper stand.

The other boy was a bit shorter, more muscled, and had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Can we sit here?" the black haired boy asked, gesturing to the seats across from Tom.

"We didn't like the company in our old one." The black haired boy continued.

"Nah," the blonde boy said,

"Mr. I.think.that.i.know.it.all.and.can.do.whatever.i.want, just upset his older cousin, and got us kicked out of the compartment."

Tom frowned inwardly, he was hoping that he would have at least the train ride there to observe wizard customs before actually interacting with them, he wanted to know the quickest way to power.

"Okay, I guess we might as well sit down whether you like it or not." And with that the blonde boy plopped down in the seat across from tom, the black haired boy followed suit. An idea suddenly popped into Tom's head.

"Out, please." Tom said, standing up and pointing to the door.

"What if we don't want to?" The blonde boy said. Standing up and matching Tom in height.

"Yeah, what if we don't want to go?" the black haired boy jeered, and he too stood up.

"Then I'll make you get out." Tom said, his voice going deathly quiet and low.

"Do you really want me to hurt you?" tom asked, staring the blonde boy in the eye.

"I'm not scared of you." The blonde boy said his voice faulting, losing confidence.

"Yeah, we're not scared of you." The black haired boy leered.

"You're obviously, poor, and uneducated, probably a mudblood, because you do not mess with someone whose family is of such high blood status." The black haired boy continued.

"Humm… you may have what you called _high blood status_ but I'll have you know this, I have committed murder. I have mentally tortured people, and have talked to snakes. I doubt that even with your _blood status_ you could have managed that by the age of 11, undetected." Tom said, glaring at them. The two boys faulted, exchanging a quick glance at each other before silently coming to agreement on something.

"Who was it that you killed?" the black haired boy asked, eyeing Tom curiously.

"Some muggel kids rabbit; I made it hang its self from the kids' bedroom rafters." A quiet Oh escaped from the blonde mouth.

"And these people you tortured were…"

"Muggels who got on my nerves."

"Oh, I see." The two boys looked at each other, then back at Tom, a smile stretching across their lips.

"Welcome to the club brother." The black haired boy said stretching out his arms wide, welcoming Tom to him.

"No, not yet. I have shone that I am worthy to you, now prove to me why your _club_ is worthy enough for me to join." Tom said, staring unblinking, at the two boys. The blonde hair boy stuck out his hand,

"The name's Malfoy, Abaraxas Malfoy. From one of the most propionate and well know Pureblood families in the Wizarding world, at your service." He said, pretending to take of an imaginary hat and bow. Tom nodded and turned to the next black haired boy, and grinned.

"And you, what do you have to say?"

The black haired boy leered out at tom,

"I'm surprised that you don't already know my name, seeing that I come from the Nobel and Most Ancient of Black, but my name is Pollux, Pollux Black." Pollux sneered.

"So."

"So what?"

"So what have you done to make me think that you are worthy?" Pollux faltered,

"I… umm… I have… I've…"

"He's made more lives miserable than he can count." Abaraxas countered for him.

"Really, how intriguing." Tom said, turning away from the two boys, he reach into his truck and pulled out an old battered second hand charms textbook, and sat down and began to read. Someone sniggered.

'What!" Tom said shouting at the two boys.

"It's just that, you're umm… actually planning on studying." Pollux asked staring at the book, trying horribly to hide his smirk.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Got a problem with that?" Tom said, giving Pollux the evil eye.

"No." Pollux whispered, sliding down a bit in his seat against Tom's glare. And that's how it was for the next 7 years.

**Hope you liked it. Voldemorts life always intrested me, and I found that there were to many Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Gorge, James, Lilly, and Snape Stories. Henceforthe I created this monster, to unleash upon you the powerful rath that is...  
_  
LORD VOLDEMORT._**  
**  
(Reveiws, comments, critiques, ect. apprectialted.****  
****ps. if no one likes this story, then it will be over, so if you want it to countinue just say so)****  
****Thanks,**

**Meiscool2 **


End file.
